1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to apparatuses for testing strength of objects and, more particularly, to an apparatus for testing strength of molded products.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, corners of an injection molded product are formed by influx of two or more streams of melted plastic. Because the plastic at the corners cannot bind well, the corners are weak relative to other sections, which can increase risk of damage.
In practice, there is a need to test the strength of injection molded products at the corners. Typically, the sides near the corners of the products are pulled manually to test the strength. However, manual testing is not accurate or efficient.